Secret Identity
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: Dr. Drakken, and his side-kick, Shego have captured Kristen, a girl with strange powers. They try to reveal her powers when Kim Possible destroys Drakken's lair, and takes Kristen out of their hands before they can snatch her away. Now Kristen has to keep her powers, and her identity hidden from the neferious villains. Unless, they can get to her first. Might be rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Kim Possible fanfic, and I don't own the Kim Possible characters, just my own characters! And I'm terribly sorry if Drakken and Shego are OOC! I will need support and criticism, please! xoxoxoxo **

* * *

Kristen woke up to find her wrists bound to a metal table and not being able to move her legs. Her mind started to race, _where is Felix? _She looked up, and noticed the numerous amounts of machinery in the strange room. The girl furrowed her eyebrows and let her forest green eyes roam all over the room, or at least all the areas she could see.

_Where am I? The last thing I remembered was being with Felix._

She tried to pull her wrists out of the metal straps that were connected to the table, but the straps were too tight around her soft skin, and the metal was cold on her backside. She lifted her head up, and noticed she was still wearing her golden attire.

_Well there's one thing I know; I'm most definitely not home. _

_"_I wouldn't struggle if I were you." She heard a high-pitched, but masculine voice say behind her.

She tried her hardest to glimpse behind her but she felt the muscles in her neck begin to hurt and throb, so she quickly faced the front. The voice was foreign to her ears, and she felt her heart begin to panic.

_Stay strong, Kristen! You are brave, always so brave. And it must remain that way!_

She looked nonchalant about her awkward state; being held against a hard, metal table wasn't usually the most comfortable thing in the world. And she wanted to keep the nonchalant look on her face.

She heard footsteps coming near her vision, and she peeked at her left side to see black boots walking towards her front side. She felt herself grimace as her eyes trailed up to see a man standing only a couple feet away from herself.

The man is of average height, and has an average build. He has a long black ponytail, and a scar under his left eye. But what Kristen thought was so interesting was his abnormal blue skin.

"I'm detecting strange powers coming from your life-form, but it won't tell me any information about them!" The man sounded irritated, and began punching down the button.

She raised an eyebrow, _"Lifeform?! I'm a human, you idiot!"_

She must have said that out loud because he narrowed his eyes at her, "I know that!" He yells at her, and she clenches down on her jaw.

He becomes frustrated, and calls over a young woman lounging in a nearby chair, and she seems to be filing her nails. The woman looks up and Kristen almost gasped at her eyes. They had the same green as hers did. She had long black hair, and pale skin with a tinge of green.

"What is it, Dr. D?" She asked almost irritatingly.

_Dr. D? _Kristen wondered if that is an abbreviation or if that is actually a name.

"The revealator isn't working!" He started to pound on the small device in his hand, and the woman with the green skin walked over to the man with the blue skin.

"Here, give it to me," she said, as the man gives her the small device. She began to punch the button, and looked up at Kristen with her eyebrow raised.

It still isn't working.

"Looks like one of your plans failed again, Drakken." The black-haired woman said while tossing the device aside. "You could just ask her, you know?"

The man who's name Kristen had just pieced together's saddened expression rapidly changed into an enormous grin that nearly frightened the girl bound to the metal table. Drakken looks up to her and placed his hands behind his back. He walked slightly toward the table, with a "friendly" smile on his face, expecting her to be naive, he says, "What are your powers, girl?"

Kristen kept a long and hard stare at the blue-skinned man, "I'm not telling you." She felt a strange vibe about the two.

Drakken's "friendly" smile had soon disappeared and was replaced with an aggravated frown. He whips his head to his right, and Kristen's left, to the woman standing next to him. "Shego!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward, her hands began to glow a bright green color and she snarled at Kristen, while the girl's eyes narrowed, un-afraid.

"Tell us your powers, now!" Shego said, with her nostrils flared in irritation. "Or else I'll make your fragile bones into ash!"

Kristen felt that harsh comment hit her in her heart. She absolutely hated it when people call her, _fragile_, or _tiny_. She already knew she had a skinny body and a short height for her age. It made her look a bit younger than she actually was. She didn't need people to rub it in her face. "_Oh, she is definitely going down." _

"I'm not afraid of you." Kristen said, her face becoming confident and her powers arising. Her hands began to glow a light blue and Shego's eyes widened a bit but than went back to clenching her jaw and reared her arms back to take aim at the girl-

Kristen heard a loud impact being sent at Shego. And as she looked down, she could've sworn she saw red hair flash before her eyes. The girl no longer had the blue glow surrounding her hands but instead she was released from the table and was now standing on her feet.

"Booyah!" She heard a high-pitched voice say next to her. She looked to her right, and saw a blonde-haired boy pull one of the levers on the machine around them.

A strange alarm seemed to go off, and was flashing red beams of light around the lair. Everything including the technology started to crumble and fall down.

The redheaded girl and Shego stopped fighting, and Shego ran over to the upset Dr. Drakken, and grabbed him by the wrist, "Come on, Dr. D, we have to get out of here!" They climbed onto the villain's hovercraft and began to fly off, "Goodbye, Kim Possible!" Drakken snickered.

Kristen stared as the villain and his sidekick flew off into the distance, searching for a new lair.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand clamp over her cold wrist, and she glanced up to see the red-haired girl running into the edge of the lair. The redhead pointed a gun at the wall and it exploded into chunks which were starting to fall to the ground.

"Hurry up, Ron!" The redheaded girl shouted behind her.

"I'm coming, KP!" The blonde haired boy said as he sprinted towards the two girls.

The redheaded girl tightens her grip on Kristen as she jumps over the ledge of the broken part of the lair. Her gaze is at the ladder hovering only a couple of inches from her fingers.

And that's when Kristen's mind closed on her.

* * *

_What...happened? Where am I? _Her eyes began to flutter open, and the sound of wind hitting against windows filled her eardrums. Her forest green pupils started to point out the colors in front of her._ Green and brown eyes, red and blonde hair. _

"What if she's dead, KP?!" The blonde-haired boy called, "Ron" started to freak out and began to shake his friend.

The redheaded girl narrowed her eyes and held him back from her. "She's not dead, Ron, look! Her eyes are fluttering!" The red-haired girl pointed at the girl lying on the floor of the helicopter.

Ron nervously laughed and pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead, "Oh, Ithought she was dead."

The redheaded girl shook her head while mumbling something under her breath, but Kristen couldn't comprehend what she had just said.

Kristen forces herself to sit up, and the other two teenagers stare at her. Her brown hair hitting the back of her golden attire, but her forest green eyes on the red-headed girl.

"Are you alright? You kinda fainted when I grabbed the ladder."

Kristen tried to find a reason not to trust them, but something in her heart told her otherwise. The feeling felt warm, like the way she felt around her friends, so she considered the feeling to be positive.

She smiled at the redhead, "I"m fine, I think. I don't know what those two did to me while I was unconscious, but I feel alright."

The redhead and blonde look at each other, and in unison they said, "Drakken/Shego."

The redhead's expression darkens, and she asks the brown haired girl, "Why did they capture you in the first place?"

A small battle placed itself inside Kristen's head, fighting whether or not to tell the two teenagers about her powers. _Not now. _She decided and mentally nodded her head.

She lied, "I don't know, I was unconscious for most of the part. I woke up when you two came in and saved my life," Kristen smiled, "I want to thank you for that."

The red-haired girl smiled back, and said, "No big." She stood up and reached her hand out to the brunette, and Kristen accepted.

"My name's Kim Possible, and this is my best friend, Ron." The red-haired girl said, and Ron, who the brunette knew as the 'blonde haired boy' waved at her.

"I"m Kristen," the brunette said, and shook Kim's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kristen," Kim said, her face brightening a bit. Ron had walked over, and began to introduce his naked mole rat, Rufus, to the brunette. Kristen didn't know how to react, but she tried to remain calm about the situation. She didn't know where she was, and her friends and family were no where to be seen. She barely even knew these people, and her powers were in danger. She was in danger.

"We'll be dropping you off soon, so it will be nice if you tell us your address." Kim said, walking over to the brunette girl who's head was spinning around in circles.

Kristen's eye almost twitched, and her mind was spatting out different answers. She could barely make out a lie last time, she's not good at lying, but it seems that's all she'll have to do now. Luckily, her voice had dropped an octave for the mood to set in. "My parents passed away a couple of years ago."

She looked up watch a look of doubt wash over Kim, and then a wave of guilt hit the redhead, and she felt a sense of remorse for the brunette. Kim barely knew the girl, but still, losing your parents isn't a good way to live your life.

"We have a spare bedroom in my house, if you want to stay."

Kristen's eyes widened, "But what about your parents?!"

"Oh, they'll understand." Kim said, feeling generous.

Kristen grinned, "Thank you."

* * *

Shego filed her nails, while her and Drakken flew through the air, watching as Drakken's lair had yet again been destroyed. "Look's like your plan had failed again."

Drakken smiled an eerie smile, and took something out of his pocket. "Did it?"

Shego gasped astonished, "It did work." She grabbed the remote from Drakken's hands, and glanced at the small screen in the top center. "What does it do exactly?"

Drakken's smile quickly vanished, "I told you earlier-"

Shego cuts him off, "But I wasn't listening because I thought it would fail like everything else."

Drakken sighed and explained, "It tracks the girl's whereabouts, and shows her mental, physical, and emotional state as well as showing her in third-person on the screen."

"So, we can hear her every thought, feel every emotion and watch her every step?" Shego asked, trying to process the plan.

Drakken nodded gleefully, "Yes."

Shego smirked, "Just like a movie, then," her smirk is replaced with an confused thin line. "Wait, then, where's the tracking device?"

Drakken's grin becomes wider than ever, "On the back of her neck."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled

**Getting Settled**

"Here you go," Kim said, placing a bundle of clothes on the spare bed. "These are older clothes of mine, they don't fit me, anymore, but I'm pretty sure they will fit you."

Kristen allowed a smile to slip, and said, "Thank you, Kim."

Kim raised her hand, "No big."

The two stand awkwardly next to each other, not knowing what to say or what to do. Kristen wanted to ask her about her family, and Kim wanted to ask the brunette about hers. But then Kim remembered that Kristen had told her about her parents death, and quickly dismissed that topic.

Before Kim could think properly, she said, "How old are you?"

Kristen's green eyes shone as she averted her gaze from the floor to Kim, "Sixteen."

"Oh, so, you'll be a sophomore."

Kristen raised an eyebrow, '_A soph-what?'_

Kim saw the raised eyebrow, and nervously chuckled, "You know, a sophomore, as in high-school."

Kristen stopped raising her eyebrow, to prevent suspicion, and said, "Oh, yeah, a sophomore, sorry I was in...deep thought."

That was the time for Kim to raise her eyebrow, but she simply brushed the brief suspicion away, thinking it was a little mistake. "It's alright, happens to me all the time."

Kim began to make her way towards the door, when she stopped to look back at Kristen, who was busy staring at the bedsheets. "Oh, and by the way, we'll administer you into the school on Monday." With that said, Kim closed the door to the spare bedroom behind her, leaving Kristen alone.

* * *

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Drakken yelled to his henchmen as they placed the television on the wall of his newest lair. The henchmen grunted back as they attached the large screen to the wall. Once they got down, they wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

Drakken shooed them away, as he smiled evilly at the small remote in his tiny hands. He could see the girl who he had recently found out's name is "Kristen". She was sixteen, and around the same age as his arch-foe, but a year younger.

He had gathered together that she was staying with the Possible family for the time being. The girl was given the spare bedroom, which was across the hall from Kim's. And she was to be attending the same school as his teenage foe.

He walked over to the screen, and pulled out a wire that connects the small remote to the television. He connected the remote with the wire and plugged it into the enormous screen covering an entire wall; revealing the mysterious girl, who was now laying on her bed, deep in thought.

* * *

Kristen stared at the ceiling, with great wonder of her surroundings. Everything was still new to her, and she had been curious of the decorations of the room. The walls had been painted a faint yellow color, and the floors were a soft carpet. It was very calm, and relaxing, whereas back home it was exhausting and suffocating.

She closed her eyes, and let the soothing space enclose all around her. Her mind began to ease into it's self, and thoughts about her family and friends back home started to piece together. Her heartbeat skipped a beat at a theory that they may be here as well.

But she had to push that aside. She didn't want to obsess over them. Not at this moment, especially since she had no idea where she could possibly be. She could start a new life, for the time being, it could be an escape. The escape she had always wanted.

Her mind was beginning to fade away into her dreamscape. She was heading back into the dark green forest. Where there was a slight fog that clouded your vision, and curiosity would get the best of you. She loved it. She adored the eerie feeling every time she took a tiny step, wondering what would step out of the shadows-

"Kristen, dinner's ready!" She heard the soft, feminine voice of her friend say.

Her eyes shot open, and so did her body, unwilling. She turned her head and played a smile on her face. "Okay, I'll be out in a bit."

She took a glance at the bed, and saw that the clothes Kim had placed on the edge, were still there, folded nice and neatly. To respect her friend, she took the clothes and placed them inside the dresser across from the bed.

She walked towards the door, and turned the knob, to reveal an patient, Kim Possible. She looked calm, and content but by the rumbling in her stomach, Kristen could tell she was hungry, and the brunette teen didn't blame her. "Are you ready?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," The brunette closed the door behind her.

* * *

Drakken and Shego watched on the large screen as the girl closed the door behind her, and followed their arch-foe down the stairs.

"It seems she was conflicted about her feelings for her family, and whether or not she wanted to think about them." Drakken said, replying to a question Shego had asked earlier.

"Yeah, I know that, but I'm confused about that dreamscape she had. You know, the forest?" She asked.

Drakken tapped his chin and felt the lightbulb in his head go off, "It must have been her escape."

"An escape from reality?" Shego mused.

"Exactly." Drakken said, "before we know it, we'll find out her hidden powers, and use them to rule the world!" He began to cackle evilly, and Shego watched blandly.

"Uh, Dr. D, you never said how you'd use the powers, especially since _she _owns them."

"Oh, you'll see, Shego, my plan is far greater than any other. And I'll finally be able to defeat Kim Possible!"

Shego rests her fist on her cheek, "If I had a nickel for every-time you've said that."

* * *

Ann stuck her fork into the meatloaf she had made for dinner that night. "So, Kristen, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Kristen replied, shoving a bite of meatloaf into her mouth.

James looked up from the newspaper with an friendly smile on his face, "Oh, so you're only a year younger than Kimmie-cub."

"Dad!" Kim said, her face almost as red as her hair.

Kristen took the nickname as endearing, "Yes, sir." She had been accustomed to manners at the dinner table, and saying, "yes, ma'am, and no, sir' from her parents when they were around.

"I'm guessing Kim will be showing you around Middleton High, on Monday, right?" Ann said, while staring at the brunette in curiosity.

"Yes, Mrs. Possible," She really didn't like calling Kim's mom, 'Dr. Possible', it confused her with her husband.

"Kimmie-cub will introduce you to her friends," James said.

"She already met Ron, but she hasn't met Monique yet." Kim replied, having a feeling that Monique will take in the younger girl like her best friend had.

They continued to talk about school, and what Kristen was going to learn in her sophomore year. Kim had told her all about the elective courses she was able to take, and encouraged her to join the cheerleading squad; which Kristen denied to join. She wasn't exactly the athletic type. But she wasn't too lazy either. She never really thought about it.

"But we can decide all of that when we sign you into the school. We just want you to think of your choices." Ann said.

Kristen smiled back at her new friend's mother. She was kind, and caring. Something that had contrasted her with her own parents, arrogant, and selfish.

"Thank you, Mrs. Possible, this is very kind of you." Kristen replied, picking up her plate and placing it inside the sink along with Kim and her younger brothers, who's names she learned were, "Jim" and "Tim", or as Kim had called them, "the tweebs".

"It's not a problem, Kim likes to help people out, and we welcome those who need help in."

Kristen smiled, thinking she had already said, "thank you" too many times, and was kinda becoming sleepy. Her eyes were beginning to droop, and she just wanted to collapse on the soft bed that was calling out her name.

Ann turned to the twin boys, "I do believe it is time for bed for you two." The boys groaned and sluggishly walked up the stairs to their room. Kristen and Kim stood across from each other, and both girls could tell the other is tired. Ann and James stood close to the girls, and were about to encourage them to go to bed when Kim said, "I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." The red-haired girl walked up the stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her.

Kristen felt the awkward tension of being alone with adults. She had never been good at talking to adults, they would usually act like she were never there, or make her feel belittled. But after a couple of minutes, the tension went away, and she felt comfortable with Dr. Possible and his wife.

Kristen wearily smiled, "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your house, and for dinner, but I am becoming tired so I think I'm going to bed now."

The brunette grabbed onto the hand-railing as her eyes felt heavy every step she took up the stairs. Once she got to the guest bedroom, she stepped inside the room and unconsciously tugged Kim's old pajamas on. But when her fingertips hit against the cotton bedsheets, everything became a pitch black around her. And her eyes were no longer heavy.


End file.
